first step to mehem
by kyuubi uchiha 15
Summary: what would happen if a fan girl fell into the world of bleach and she knew everything that would happen would she choose to help the man she fell in love with watching the show or will she go help the side she believes is right will she save or take lives
1. Chapter 1

**chapter 1: am i speaking Japanese?**

hey people this is my first fan fiction and i want your opinions of it ^-^ so comment on what you think im making the next chapter as you read. hehe so i hope you like it 33s kyuubi.

**

* * *

**"Hum, hum, hum," I hummed to myself as I walked around my house. I passed by a mirror as I was walking toward my computer so I could watch a few episodes of Bleach just to pass the time. Recently I started at episode one just so I could tell my mom I was on something new. Even though, that is not true, I finished the bleach series already. Well all the episodes that are already out I've watched. Any hoo. I looked at myself in the mirror; I twirled around in fascination with the new purple tank top that hung loosely off my thin frame and the simple jeans that clung tight to my nicely formed legs.

I jumped at my phone started ringing Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy, well that means that Caitlyn is calling me. I pick up my phone and answered in my sweet voice, "Hello?"

"Hey, Kira it's me. Guess what!" She laughed into the phone.

"What is it?" I asked.

"CHOCOLATE MILK!" She yelled into the phone making me cringe back then she hung up.

My friends are so weird. I sat down at my desk in my room and before going on the internet I wrote my mom a note she would most likely never get.

_Mom, _

_I'm going to be in my room watching movies and anime wile dads here do not expect me to leave anytime soon or answer the door. This is by no means personal I just don't want to have anything to do with that lying cheating sun of a bitch ever. Do not worry I stalked my fridge with food that I can eat wilts stuck in here. _

_ I love you mom, _

_ Kira. _

I grabbed the tape and taped the note to the door to my room. I closed and locked my door. I typed in 'Bleach episode 114' and pressed enter. The next minute I was watching Ichigo getting his ass handed to him. I was watching for a while and when it was showing, Renji, Rangiku, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Caption Hitsugaya walking down the school hallway when the world of Bleach looked strangely touchable. Unthinkingly I put my hand up to the screen when it changed to Ichigo cleaning the chalk board my hand slipped though the screen.

I screamed and fell to the floor of my room. I looked at my hand in shock and looked at my computer the show went on as it was supposed to I jumped up and started thinking how cool it would be to escape from my world and inter into the world of Bleach for a while. I grabbed my iPod, cell phone, pocket knife, and my camera. I wanted my electronics were ever I go. I went over to my computer again and put my hand though the computer screen again I got my arm up to my elbow though the computer when the scenery changed and it was over the city but I couldn't pull my arm back this time it was being pulled by a invisible force. Before I knew it I was falling toward Karakura Town. Damn it. I'm one hundred feet in the air shit I'm going to die! I let out a scream that could shatter eardrums and people on the ground looked up and saw me free falling.

I curled into a ball and waited for the pain. I kept falling for about thirty more seconds and then I hit the ground but I did not feel pain other than a few cuts and bruises that I'm sure are going to form. The only real pain that caught my attention was the dislocated shoulder I now had on my left side. I groaned and sat up the people around me were staring at me in horror as if I were a ghost. I got up and started walking away; causing people to take out phones and take pictures of the girl who just survived a 100 foot drop and walk away with nothing but a dislocated shoulder and a couple cuts.

I stumbled and stopped a red head and asked, "Do you know how to pop a shoulder back into place?"

The man looked shocked and nodded. Waite did I just speak Japanese? Oh well I have to brace myself for some serious pain here.

He grabbed by arm and waited for me to nod then he pulled it back into joint I let out a small cry and squeezed my eyes shut. "Sorry I didn't want to hurt you." He said while looking at me with kind brown eyes with really weird . . . tattoos hidden behind a white head band. No way of course I run into Renji Abarai.

"Well I better get going hah . . . see ya later Renji." I said not thinking and started walking away.

"Waite, do I know you?" He asked. Damn me and my mouth.

I blinked and said wile smiling sweetly at him, "Nope." And, continued to walk away. I took out my camera out of my pants pocket and started taking pictures and started humming 'The Real Sugar Baby' to myself when I saw a little girl playing with her baby brother I giggled. I miss my little brother Derek. I shrugged that away and kept walking then I saw Kego walking home from school and I ran to keep pace with him when I caught up with him he didn't notice me at first, but then I took a picture of him and then he noticed me he jumped in surprise at seeing me standing there with a camera in my hand I smiled and ran off.

"Hummmmm. I'm getting board sightseeing." I pouted to myself. Before I could even get fully board the sky split and a roar came from it. "Finely something to do, it's a Hollow!" I said and started jumping up and down for a minute then sobered and grabbed my pocket knife out of my pocket and said in a very serious voice, "Get ready hollow I'm done messing around." I jumped to meet the ugly hollow and before it could even swat a hand at me I brought the blade of my knife into its mask therefore killing it and I didn't even break a sweat. "They make these seem way harder to kill. And here I thought I was going to have a good time. Gah, that was way too easy!" I yelled as I landed putting my knife into my pocket and started walking away then I see Ichigo and Rukia running this way. Hehe, they are going to have a surprise. I kept walking and I heard there conversation.

"I don't understand the soul phone said that the hollow was here but it disappeared. You don't think Uryu did this do you?" Rukia asked Ichigo.

"No he doesn't have his powers anymore. Did you forget that little detail?" He asked in an irritated voice.

I couldn't help but laugh at them and say in English so they wouldn't understand me, "They still don't get it aren't they supposed to have cool spiritual presser detectors or something?" Then I let out another hearty laugh. Rukia was looking at me with a confused expression on her face. I smiled and continued on my walk.

Almost three hours later I leaned agents a tree fully exhausted. I sighed and decided that I would sleep here for a while. As I was falling asleep the thought accrued to me. 'How do I get home?'

**POV: HITSUGAYA**

"So you're telling me she knew your name but you didn't know her, and you don't remember if you gave her your name but you're sure you didn't. Am I missing something?" Rangiku was asking Renji as I stood in the corner waiting for them to finish this little argument they had going on. Ikkaku and Yumichika were sitting at Orihime's table sharpening their zanpaktos completely encoring the conversation that was going on.

"Rangiku you've asked him the same line of questions ten times already, don't you think he's told the story enough?" I said after pinching the bridge of my nose in frustration.

"But, Captain," She whined, "How do we know Renji wasn't just imagining things? We can never be too carful of this one" She poked lieutenant Abarai in the chest and he glared at her.

"You listen here, Rangiku," Renji said with a sneer. "I know what happened and I'm telling you she fell over 100 feet and came away with nothing more than a dislocated shoulder. And after I helped her pop her shoulder back into place she said, 'See ya later Renji,' I asked her if I knew her from some were and she looked at me and was all, 'nope.' I'm not laying Rangiku!" He yelled after seeing the look on her face. I have to admit it does sound a little strange, but, than again lieutenant Abarai wasn't one to play practical jokes like this, that job is left to my lieutenant.

"Even if it does seem to be strange we can't just~" I couldn't finish what I was trying to say because we herd Ichigo and Rukia coming back arguing with each other, again.

"I'm telling you that's what she said I may not be great at English but I understood some of what she said!" Rukia yelled at Ichigo who walked in the door.

"Okay so your saying that little girl killed a hollow. You're crazy!" Ichigo yelled at her.

"Ichigo you need to open your mind, look at the lieutenant of squad 11. She's a little girl to." Rukia said and Ichigo thought about that for a minute but then he smiled.

"But was she a soul reaper?" And at that he sat down at the table.

"That's the thing I couldn't tell if she was or not." She sighed and looked at us. "What going on here did we miss something?" She asked as she took in the scene in front of her Rangiku and Renji head to head yelling at each other.

"Well not really but you are just on time to help look for a strange girl who apparently fell from the sky." I said crossing my arms across my chest.

"Capitan why are you taking his side I'm your lieutenant!" Rangiku whined.

"Stop it right now both of you! As far as we know this girl could be a threat we can't take chances! Now Renji what did this girl look like?" I asked Renji who immediately straightened in his chair.

"Her white hair fell to her mid back; she had a very slim form she had, if I remember correctly, blue eyes and was wearing a purple shirt and normal jeans." He said formally.

Rukia suddenly looked up from the cup of tea Orihime had given her, and she said, "Renji are you sure that's what the girl looked like?" Even Ichigo was now frozen in place his normally annoying mouth hanging open.

"Yea I'm sure. Why what is it?" Renji asked after looking between the two of them for a second.

"Because that's the girl Ichigo and I saw earlier today. It was when we went out to get that hollow we got signaled about, when we got there the signal diapered and this girl who looked just like the girl Renji described, was standing there with a smile on her face. We stayed out a few extra hours so we could be sure it didn't just mask its spiritual pressure." She looked at me and awaited the orders.

"Okay do all of you think you could track her spiritual pressure if we go out now?" I asked Rukia, Renji, and Ichigo. All of them nodded and got up. "Ikkaku, Yumichika stop messing around and get up!" I barked at them. Slowly they got up Ikkaku started to scratch the back of his neck.

"Sorry captain." Yumichika was saying as we all formed groups. Rukia, Ikkaku, and Ichigo all formed one group and that left me with Rangiku, Yumichika, and Renji.

"We'll split up to give us the upper hand. But when you find her do not attack, if she is a being that can since spiritual presser and notices you do not fight her make it so that we may question her and do not allow her to get away!" I said and at that we all left Orihime's house and went to apprehend the girl.

**POV: KIRA**

My eye lids fluttered open and I remembered was I had fallen asleep. I stretched my tired limbs in front of me and yawned. "That was a good nap." I said and jumped up. I snapped my fingers and grabbed my iPod put my head phones in my ears and started lessening to music that I love.

While I walk around I danced randomly and that earned me a lot of stares. I sang along to some of the songs which no one could understand because they were all in English. As the sun started to set I walked over to the river I giggled and took off my shoes to put my feet in the water. I took out my electronics and knife so I wouldn't get them wet.

I was giggling while staring at the sky, when I thought I would take some more pictures of this place. I took a picture of the sky the water with my feet in it, and then I took a picture of me. When I looked at the picture something shining in the picture behind me, I got a better look of the background and zoomed in. What I saw shocked me into a fit of laughter. In the picture behind me was the bald, Ikkaku hand on his zanpakuto. I started rolling around on the ground laughing historically; I had tears in my eyes from how hard I was laughing I didn't even notice that I was closer to the bank than I had been earlier and suddenly I was falling into the water.

Once I broke the surface I was enveloped in cold. This is not good I felt my muscles starting to lock down as I curled into a ball to try to block out the cold that's about the time that I realized I was under water (those of you who don't know most mammals can't breathe under water humans among them. I was still being dragged down stream so when I tried to swim to the surface I just got tumbled over rocks and other hard object in the water.

My back got hit on something hard and I gasped and my lungs filled with freezing cold water. DROUNDING: is death from suffocation caused by a liquid entering the lungs and preventing the absorption of oxygen leading to cerebral hypoxia and myocardial infarction.

That was the textbook answer my brain yelled at me instead of finding a way to get me out of this situation my brain decides to start being book smart, NOW. Gah! '_No I can't die right now damn it!' _But I couldn't do anything because I was lousing oxygen and fast. No oxygen = no brain activity. No brain activity = DEATH!

**IKKAKU POV:**

I watched as the little girl started rolling on the ground laughing. I desperately wanted to know what was so damn funny! But before I could even think of asking she fell into the water. I quickly ran over to the bank and when she didn't get out I started to run down stream I saw the snow white hair and I tried to reach for her, but missed. Then I saw bubbles come from her. 'Oh the caption is going to kill me if I let her drowned now!' I thought to myself. But that wasn't the only reason he needed to save her, he felt a certain protective feeling toward her; I wanted to ask her what she was here for, were she was from, and most importantly I wanted desperately to know what she was laughing about when she fell into the river.

Her body hit a rock and I took the opportunity and grabbed the girl out of the water. Her body was dripping wet and limp. Crap! She wasn't breathing and I started to panic I rammed my fist agents' her chest and breathed a deep breath into her mouth. I repeated the process until she choked up the lung full of water all over her face. I had been so preoccupied with getting her breathing that I hadn't noticed that her lips were blue. I picked up her small unconscious body held her agents' my chest and started running towards Inoue's house.

"Hey Inoue get hot towels and a bath ready quickly!" I yelled when we reached the house.

I heard the girl running toward the room and I hoped she at least had a towel. The girl in my arms body had started to shake uncontrollably about halfway back. Inoue came into the room with an arm full of towels, when she saw me with the limp child in my arms she ran over, "Put her on the ground so we can get her warm. Hurry!" She said in the most serious voice that I had ever heard her use. We started to dry the girl off and Inoue then picked the girl up and started to take her to the bathroom.

**ORIHEMA POV:**

I carried the little girl to the bathroom so I could put her in the half full tub. After a few minutes she finally stopped shaking. I decided to take off her close so I could dry them off. I removed her shirt and pants but left her bra and under was on so she wouldn't be too scared when she woke up.

I saw a really nasty scar on her lower abdomen and one to match over her heart. But I didn't have time to think about it because the little girl in the bath started to move.

* * *

hoped you liked it coment please! and remember im a first timer so give me honisty hehe!


	2. Chapter 2

i do not own bleach nor will i ever own bleach. unless the people who do own it want to give it to me as a birth day gift hehe hent hent  
warning: bad spelling and grammar. dont judge me!

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: WELL THIS IS DIFFERENT. **

**KIRA POV: INNER WORLD**

When I opened my eyes I saw forest surrounding me. I sat up and looked around to try to get a better picture as to where I was. I sat on the greenest grass id ever seen, the trees and vines and branches all circled the small patch of grass that I sat on. Almost as if the forest had built its self around me. It was simply beautiful, but the thing that really caught my eye was the sleek white cheetah that was slowly walking toward me. I know that when you see a huge ass cat walking toward you said person is supposed to freak out. Well I wasn't scared I was entreated. I reached a hand out toward her and whispered, "Hello, Senji why have you brought me here?"

Her beautiful yet genital eyes twinkled when I said her name and she said, "_My little cub it is wonderful to see you here in your own world but I have not asked you to come in here. I'm afraid you came in here as a last resort your mind was beginning to shut down but now you need to wake up my little one." _She said in a wise voice.

"But I want to stay here." I pouted. Senji just chuckled and before I could argue anymore she pressed her nose to my four head and my eyes started to close. "Damn it Senji I really hate it when you do that." I mumbled before I fell asleep.

**KIRA POV:**

When I opened my eyes I saw that I was stilting in a bath tub mostly naked. "Wha-?" I mumbled as I looked around.

"Erm, little girl?" A kind voice said from next to me. When I looked up I saw a worried looking on her face.

I smiled and said, "Hello Orihime Inoue." she looked shocked but she then smiled.

"Well how is it that you know my name little one?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"Can you stop calling me little I'm 15 years old." I stated with a smile.

"Oh sorry." She said as she looked at the ground.

"It's really no problem I just don't want you to get it mixed up."

She nodded, then handed me a towel when I started to get up. I wrapped the towel under my armpits and giggled. "Are we going to have a sleep over?" I asked. "And if we are I didn't bring my p.j.'s. But I guess I could barrow yours." Smile.

She nodded and led me to her bed room were she handed me a pink shirt with flowers on it and some shorts that looked great on my butt. "Thanks!" I said as I hugged her.

We then herd a knock on the door and a very annoyed sounding Toshiro Hitsugaya yelled into the room, "Are you done yet we need to interrogate her now!" I giggled ran over to the door and yanked it open.

"Toshiro!" I jumped on him and in the process knocking the both of us to the floor. "Uf!" I whimpered as the both of us hit the floor hard. "Ow, ow, ow!" I whined as I haled my head in frustration.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU GET OFF OF ME!" Toshiro yelled at me causing me to lower my head and sink off.

"S-sorry Toshiro I got over excited." I looked at the floor and bowed my head.

"Oh come on Toshiro leave the poor kid alone she didn't know any better." Ichigo spat at Toshiro. Suddenly I wasn't bowing on the floor any more I was in the arms of Ichigo Kurosaki. "Hi what's your name?" He asked like he was talking to Yuzu or something.

I pouted for a second before I said, "My name is Kira Riley and I'm not a kid I'm as old as you."

He looked shocked then seemed to notice my breasts. They may not be Orihime big but I was nicely sized. He suddenly dropped me. I screamed as my butt hit the ground. Then I whimpered and tears filled my eyes from the pain in my tail bone. I sniffled and the tears escaped my eyes.

"Damn it oww!" I said as I wiped the tears away violently. I felt a hand pet my head. I looked up too see Ichigo smiling at me apologetically. I smiled back and bumped my head into his hand lovingly and I started to purr. Yes I purr but that's a given my zanpakutos a member of the cat family and people pick up certain traits from there zanpakutos if I were to become a hollow I would have cheetah traits. "Can I hug _you?_" I asked glancing at the still annoyed Toshiro.

"Sure, why not?" He said smiling down at me. I jumped up and wrapped my arms around his waist and purred more. "Hey so why are you purring again?"

I giggled rubbed my head agents his stomach, "Haven't you noticed you and your zanpakuto share things in conmen? Well my zanpakuto is a cheetah and so I have gained some cheetah qualities." I shrugged before releasing him, "Thanks for the hug Ichigo." When the room remained quiet I became self conscious. "What? Do I have something on my face?" I looked around at all the soul reapers in the room. "Hello? Earth to soul reapers" I waved my hand in front of Toshiro's face.

I was suddenly pined to a wall and all I could do, because my arms were pined above my head, was stare at Toshiro in shock. "You're a soul reaper? Really, well how about you prove it? Show us your zanpakuto." He said the last part like he had been talking to a toddler. My eyes went from sweet and innocent to cold and harsh.

I pushed Toshiro away and walked over to Ichigo. "Give me that!" I said as I grabbed his substitute soul reaper badge. I pushed it to my chest and was forced out of my fragile body. I grabbed the hilt of Senji and yelled, "Cry Senji!" After I said those words she split down the middle so that now I was holding two zanpakutos. But that wasn't the end to her transformation. Her black blade turned white as she snaked out until she made two whips. At the end of every whip was a small blade and the whip its self had small barbs on her. I stood with the whips twirling around me and I smiled. "So are you happy?"

* * *

ooooo cliff hanger. . . kinda. well do you like? yes i made Toshiro an ass but who cares? comment please.


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY GUYS! Sorry I haven't downloaded anything lately I'm in the middle of a new chap I'll give ya a prevue. I'm pretty sure I just spelt that wrong but oh well. Ya want it? Ok! Hehe 3 there ya go enjoy!**

**NORMAL P.O.V.**

Ichigo stared blankly at the oddly cute girl in front of him, "You're a soul reaper!" he yelled pointing at the girl.

"Ichigo get away from her!" he yelled as he left his gigai, "We don't know who's side she's on or how powerful she is!"

Right about then Shinji turned back into swards and Kira put her back, "Thank you Shinji." She mutters as she returns to her body.

Toshiro twitches as her innocent big blue eyes look at him and he responded by pushing her into a chair and ties her there "Stay!" He points at Ikkaku, "Make sure she doesn't escape!" Kira watches as all the soul reapers leave the room to go discus issues.

Kira sighs and starts humming a random tune. Ikkaku twitches, "Why are you humming? Your tied to a freaking chair!"

Kira just shrugs, "I'm just happy is all."

Ikkaku shakes his head and sighs. "ok. . .I give up. . . I'm so lost."

Kira giggles for a second then his head shoots to the right as though shed been slaped. "Grimmjow. . ."


End file.
